Del amor al odio, ¿Cuanto, un paso?
by sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante modelo y va a empezar 1º de bachillerato en un nuevo instituto. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su compañero de mesa es un chulo arrogante? El nombre de su compañero es Sasuke.


"DEL AMOR AL ODIO, ¿CUANTO? UN PASO"

CAPÍTULO 1

"Nuevos compañeros"

Era el primer día de clase y ella estaba muy nerviosa y animada a la vez porque ese día iba a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Iba a comenzar 1º de bachillerato de ciencias de la salud porque quería estudiar medicina.

Tenía el cabello de color rosa y largo, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

Entró en la que a partir de ese día sería su nueva clase y allí vio por primera vez a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Entonces llegó el tutor y se presentó:

- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré vuestro nuevo tutor. Ahora os nombrare e iréis ocupando el sitio que yo os indique.

Las mesas eran de dos plazas y en medio tenían un ordenador.

-Sakura Haruno.

- Presente! " _¿Quién será mi compañero de mesa? Espero que sea una chica simpática para poder ser su amiga._

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Presente! _¡Vaya parece que mi compañera será esa tal Haruno! No está mal, en realidad, está bastante buena. ¡Estupendo, solo espero que no sea la típica sabelotodo empollona, porque esas tías me sacan de quicio!_

Sasuke Uchiha era el típico estudiante popular que destacaba más por sus conquistas que por sus notas. Y todas las chicas estaban locas por él y no era para menos, ya que era muy atractivo y guapo. Era alto y tenía el pelo negro azulado, su piel era clara y sus ojos negros y fríos.

- Hola encantada, soy Sakura. "_No es una chica, pero es muy guapo. Solo espero que no sea el típico chulo playa creído. Inner: ¡Está buenísimo, a que esperas tírate a su cuello! _

- Yo soy Sasuke, y el gusto es mío. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta noche, mis padres no estarán en casa? Si aceptas te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. "_Ésta cae fijo, seguro que cuando mañana me despierte, ella estará a mi lado desnuda y abrazándome."_

-¿Pero, tú que te has creído? Yo no soy una cualquiera y no pienso irme contigo a la cama el primer día que te conozco."_¿Pero que se ha creído este tipo? ¡Será idiota, ni que yo fuera una puta, para andar metiéndome en su cama acabándole de conocer!" Inner: ¡La idiota eres tú por no aceptar su proposición! ¿O es que estas pensando en ser una monja de clausura? ¡Con lo bueno que está, y además, seguro que es un tigre en la cama! ¡TIRATELO! _

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, solo era una invitación y además yo no te he pedido que te metas conmigo en la cama. "_Vaya, parece que se hace la estrecha, pero de todas maneras acabarás en mi cama tarde o temprano, después de todo no hay nadie que halla sido capaz de resistir mis encantos."_

Mientras tanto, Kakashi seguía nombrando al resto de los alumnos y les indicaba sus respectivos sitios.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto era un chico rubio con ojos azules. Él era simpático, pero era hiperactivo y no paraba ni dos segundos en un mismo lugar.

-Presente.

-Hinata Hyuga.

- Pre…presente. "_Mi compañero será un chico. ¡Qué vergüenza!"_

Hinata era todo lo contrario a su compañero Naruto. Ella era tímida y no le salía la voz del cuerpo. Tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de color gris.

-Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru era un chico muy perezoso. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros.

-Ino Yamanaka.

Ino era rubia, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo largo. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

-Presente. "_Mi compañero tiene toda la pinta de ser un vago. Me fuera gustado tener de compañero a Sasuke Uchiha, que está buenísimo."_

-Shino Aburame.

Shino era un chico tranquilo, introvertido y muy serio. Tenía el pelo negro y de punta. Siempre llevaba unas gafas negras que impedían ver sus ojos.

-Presente.

-Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Era simpático y extrovertido. En resumen, su personalidad era totalmente opuesta a la de su compañero Shino.

-Presente.

-Neji Hyuga.

Neji tenía el pelo castaño y largo. Sus ojos eran de color gris. Era el hermano de Hinata.

-Presente.

-Tenten.

Tenten llevaba el pelo recogido con dos moños y éste era castaño. Ella era amable y extrovertida.

-Presente. "_¡Que suerte he tenido, mi compañero es muy guapo!"_

-Temari.

Temari era rubia y tenía los ojos azules.

-Presente.

-Gaara.

Gaara era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos afilados y de color verde.

-Presente.

- Rock Lee.

Lee tenía los ojos negros y redondos, sus cejas eran grandes y pobladas, y llevaba un corte de pelo a tazón. Tenía mucha energía y siempre estaba animado.

-Presente.

Chouji Akimichi.

Chouji estaba bastante gordo y su pelo era castaño. Su gran pasión eran las barbacoas.

-Presente.

Después de ubicar a todos los alumnos en su sitio, Kakashi les dio el horario de clases y les dijo que ya se podían ir a sus casas.

Sakura se dirigía hacia su nueva casa, ya que, como habían trasladado a su padre, se mudaron y ella tuvo que cambiar de instituto.

Entonces, notó la presencia de alguien que la seguía, se paró y se giró para ver quien era. Al ver el rostro de esta persona su sorpresa fue enorme, aunque no para bien.

-¡Eh tú! Uchiha que haces siguiéndome.- Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Te refieres a mí? - contestó Sasuke.

- ¡Pues claro, o es que ves a alguien más!

-Para tu información yo me dirijo hacia mi casa. Además, es que tan importante te crees como para que yo te siga.

-Pues antes, bien que me has pedido que me vaya a tu casa esta noche. Y no creo que la invitación fuera para jugar a las cartas.

-Solo fue una invitación sin importancia, y además, te lo pedí porque no sabía que tenías pensado hacerte monja. Aun así, seguro que has tenido serios problemas para resistirte a mis encantos.

-¡Serás creído! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Nunca había conocido a una persona tan arrogante como tú. ¡Ni que fueras Brad Pitt! _"No soporto a este tipo, es él más arrogante y chulo que he conocido en mi vida. Inner:¿Pero, eso no lo hace más irresistible todavía? -Para nada, y cállate ya, que no dices nada mas que tonterías. _

-¡Ja! Brad Pitt no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-¡Eres insufrible!-gritó Sakura. _"No soporto a este tío, no lo soporto. Inner: Pero está buenísimo y si hubieras aceptado su proposición, habrías pasado una noche inolvidable_."

Ella siguió su camino a casa y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra al Uchiha.

El resto del camino fue igual para los dos.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha vivía justamente enfrente de su casa.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que tu fueras mi nueva vecinita.-dijo el Uchiha.

-No me digas que tú eres mi nuevo vecino. "_¡Mierda, ahora lo tendré que ver todos los días! Inner: ¡Sí! ¡Toma!_

-Pues sí, tienes mucha suerte al tenerme de vecino.

-¿Suerte? Dirás desgracia.

Y dicho esto ambos entraron en sus respectivas casas.

CONTINUARA…………


End file.
